


Make It Work

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just makes sense to do whatever it takes to give Henry a stable home with all three parents, even if that means all three of them sharing a bed and each other. Light plot, mostly comedy and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine me shrugging and gesturing vaguely towards the porn because I have no excuse for this.

It had never even crossed Neal's mind that someday he'd be in a three way relationship with both the mothers of his son, and yet here he was. It was a weird situation all around – a letter to Penthouse made real.  _ I never thought it would happen to me… _

He had already kind of suspected that Emma's tastes ran towards men and women, and it shouldn't have surprised him that, given her unconventional upbringing, she would gravitate towards women who were a little bit...authoritative in bed. It did surprise him a little bit that woman turned out to be their son's other mother, Regina Mills. To be honest, the only part he _ really _ had been surprised by was that she decided she wanted to make a relationship work between the three of them, and then that Regina had thought it was a great idea.

Things had actually been pretty smooth going after that. He hadn't had a place to stay and Regina had that big house, and it just made sense for everyone move in together. Technically, there were separate bedrooms, but for the most part they all just shared Regina's bed with Emma snuggled comfortably in the middle.

You would think there would be more jealousy going around, but aside from a few bumps (Regina absolutely did not like to be left out of anything) it wasn't too hard. Except, of course, that they would wake him up constantly. They didn't mean to, but it was hard to sleep through two women having sex six inches away from you and tonight was no exception.

He knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon when he realized what was happening – Emma’s hand was below the sheets and her back was to him. They were clearly just getting started.

“You two wanna keep it down?” he teased, taking a pillow and smacking Emma lightly. “Some of us have to work tomorrow.”

“You're not making it go any faster over there, Cassidy,” Regina replied, snaking her hand down Emma's back to squeeze her ass. “If you really want to get back to sleep it might behoove you to come over here.”

Emma looked back over her shoulder at him and winked invitingly, taking her hand from between Regina's legs to beckon to him. Well, if they insisted.

He wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, pulling himself flush against her back and sliding his hand down to tease at her entrance as she went back to fingering Regina. It didn't take long before the dark haired woman was getting loud, which was his cue to pull his fingers from Emma and offer them to Regina, who would suck them greedily. This wasn't a particular secret, but none of them wanted to alert Henry to the details and Regina's inability to stay quiet when she was close to orgasm would definitely do the trick on that one.

He nuzzled into Emma's neck and kissed and nipped at her throat as Regina finally shuddered with an orgasm and went limp against her pillow. He wrapped one arm under Emma to stroke her breasts as he returned the other between her legs. Regina watched them hungrily as he began to work Emma closer to her own climax. Sometimes being with Regina was a little like having sex with a predator who wasn't sure if you were her rival or a mate, and while that hadn't ever been his type before it was pretty thrilling to have the occasional fuck for dominance, though usually he'd just let her have her way with both of them.

Emma was beginning to whimper and he could feel her inner walls beginning to flutter around his fingers. Regina took the opportunity to pounce, wrapping herself around Emma and kissing her through her orgasm. By the time Emma was coming down, Regina seemed disinclined to wait any longer to be on top of her, rolling Emma onto her back and giving Neal a pretty good show as she pressed kisses down Emma's body before sucking first one nipple and then the other into her mouth.

“If you were planning to join, now would be the time,” Regina said to him with a smirk as she worked her hand in between them to start working Emma up again. “You know how she gets.”

Regina made a show of tossing the blankets back, giving him a good look at this stupid little birthmark on her spine. It was the weirdest thing to be attracted to, but something about seeing it as he got on his knees behind Regina and slid into her drove him crazy. Emma was already on the edge of another orgasm as he slid into Regina, and watching her start to come from Regina's ministrations as he thrust into Regina was incredibly erotic.

He leaned over Regina's back and bit her neck, sucking on her skin hard enough to leave a mark and Emma began to kiss her, swallowing Regina's screams of ecstasy as Emma teased between her legs and he thrust into her harder and harder before finally reaching his own climax not long after Regina's.

Neal fell to the side, careful not to crush the two women who had been beneath him, and watched exhaustedly as Emma pet Regina's hair until the brunette felt recovered enough to move.

He saw the vague predatory gleam in Regina's eyes as she rolled over into him and bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark. Well, he'd gotten one on her. It was only fair.

Emma rolled her eyes and smacked Regina on the ass playfully as she settled back on her side of the bed, leaving Emma between them like always.

“Don't forget we have that thing with Gold and Belle tomorrow,” she said, stifling a yawn as she snuggled back into her pillows.

“Oh don't worry,” Regina replied. “I remembered.”

He hadn't, but it was too late to do anything about the mark on Regina's shoulder now, though it should be easy enough to hide with most shirts. His might be a little harder to cover, but he'd figure something out. There were worse things in the world than your dad seeing a hickey, anyway. 


	2. Happy Birthday Emma Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote for polyshipping day on Tumblr.

“Aren't I the one who's supposed to be into watching you two?” Neal asked a little self consciously.

He was standing next to the bed with Regina who looked far more relaxed about this than he did. It made Emma smile from her seat across the room to think about what was coming.

“Are you scared?” Regina asked, dropping to recline on the bed.

“Maybe,” he replied, half turning so he could look between the two women. “I know you bite.”

Regina smiled and Emma felt her stomach do a little flip at the sight of it. She was really hoping to enjoy this.

“It's my birthday,” she reminded them both. “If I want dinner and a show I think I deserve it.”

“I'm remembering this next time,” he said, shedding his jacket and joining Regina on the bed.

“I'm sure you've had sex with individual women before,” Regina said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him to pull his shirt off. “It's like riding a bicycle, you never forget.”

“I can't ride a bicycle,” he replied. “And I've never had an audience before.”

“It'll be like I'm not even here,” Emma said. “Unless something blocks my view.”

Neal flashed her a look that she knew meant he wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or not, but he kicked off his shoes and turned to follow Regina as she moved further onto the bed. Regina was shedding her clothes as she went, until finally Neal had her laying on her back beneath him.

Emma wasn't really sure why she was so excited at the prospect of watching this. Aside from the fact that they were her two favorite people, anyway. Besides, they were both exactly her type and she was pretty sure she’d be in for a hell of a show.

Neal was kissing his way down Regina’s body, and by the time he took her nipple between his lips and sucked it in Emma decided that she’d had quite enough watching and it was time to get into the action. She hopped off her chair and knelt on the bed next to them. Neither one reacted to her arrival with any sort of shock, so she bit Neal’s shoulder gently and laid down on her side next to Regina.

“I knew you’d get bored,” Neal said without raising his head off of Regina more than an inch.

“I can’t let you two have all the fun,” Emma replied. She nuzzled Regina’s neck until the brunette turned her head towards her and kissed her deeply.

Emma lowered her hand to pet Neal’s hair as he continued rolling Regina’s nipple around in his mouth. It was weirdly comfortable being like that with her two favorite people.

Neal moved to lay behind her, stroking his hand up her hips softly. Regina made a noise of protest and Emma pulled her into a kiss, pressing her thigh between the queen’s thighs as Neal pressed into her from behind. It was definitely going to be the best birthday Emma’d ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ishtarelisheba asked:
> 
> How are your Emma/Neal/Regina trio doing these days? Have the citizens of Storybrooke been judgmental, or are they wise enough to keep their mouths shut for the most part? Which friends and/or family members have been the most accepting of their relationship, other than Henry?

Belle was not okay with any of this.

Not necessarily the situation with Neal and Emma and Regina _per se_. That was really more their business than hers, and she wasn’t quite as sheltered as most people seemed to think. She’d certainly had her problems with Regina in the past, but they had (for the most part) made amends and she really didn’t mind the other woman so much anymore.

Besides, Henry seemed happy and that was the most important thing.

No, what Belle was absolutely _not_  okay with was the fact that ever since they’d found out, Rumple and Regina had been back at each other’s throats in the most horrific of ways when they thought anyone could hear.

“Well, apparently magic isn’t all you have in common with your mother,” Rumple said to Regina as Belle cleared the table a few feet away. “She was a biter, too.”

Belle had known this was going to end poorly when Emma had shown up with a hickey barely visible on the back of her neck when her hair had fallen away and now here she was listening to…this.

Regina visibly recoiled, but caught herself before she’d gotten too far and schooled her features into her usual mask.

“How interesting,” she replied. “Tell me, Rumple, how _does_ it feel to know that your son _and_  grandson both call me ‘mommy’?”

Belle clamped  her eyes shut at the visual, so she missed whatever Rumple’s reaction was. No, she just had to listen to his actually response.

“Yes, Cora was into that, too. How very interesting. Tell me, did she leave you her riding crop?”

“Rumple can you help me with the dishes?” Belle blurted out before Regina could respond. There were some mental images that she didn’t need, and so far this conversation had contained approximately seven of them. She was going to have to track down her own riding crop to make him pay.


End file.
